


Sometimes It's Not So Great

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: Sometimes Wade can't be a sex kitten, even when he wants to be.





	Sometimes It's Not So Great

“Sorry,” Wade says, as he pulls his mouth off Nathan’s dick. He’s still hard. Leaking pre-cum. Wade feels guilty as hell.

“Wade?”

“Just gimme a minute, okay? Time out?” He’s so stupid, thinking he could do this like a normal person. Not that he can’t, sometimes. Sometimes he’s okay. Sometimes he can go for it, suck dick without thinking about it. And sometimes he fucks his mind up beforehand, like now. 

Nathan is looking at him, worried, and that’s almost worse than him forcing his head back down to finish the job. But he doesn’t. He starts to tuck himself back into his pants.

“Hey,” Wade protests, but it sounds weak, even to him. “I said time out, not stop completely.”

“Let’s stop for now.”

Wade frowns. He didn’t have the conversation with Nathan, didn’t explain how some (a lot) of his past sexual experiences weren’t exactly consensual on his part. Nathan doesn’t know like Vanessa knew.

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Wade says, because he doesn’t know how to explain, not really. With Vanessa, it was all out in the open. Why is it so hard to explain? “Well, that’s my reputation for giving head down the drain.”

He wants to go blow his own brains out, mostly because he can’t blow Cable. It’s ironic, and Wade thinks maybe he said that last part out loud.

“You don’t have to get me off, Wade,” Nathan says. “We don’t have to do anything.”

But it’s the beginning (hopefully) of the relationship, and Wade doesn’t have much else to lock it down with other than his mouth or ass. What if Nate goes and gets his cock sucked by some other cancer ridden merc and Wade loses his chance?

“Hey, old man! I’m gonna show you there’s a reason my name is written on the wall of the men’s room for a good time,” Wade says, chock full of false bravado.

“Because you wrote it there yourself? In crayon?”

“...also drew a picture of a unicorn.”

Wade really wants to be held right around now, but that’s not the good crayon-y time he likes to advertise about himself. And clingy mercs don’t get second dates! Not that he generally gets first dates nowadays, but that’s besides the point.

“A rainbow unicorn,” Nate agrees. “Let me keep my dick in my pants, Wade. I’m not going to die of blue balls.”

“Cobalt balls,” Wade snickers.

“Not those either,” Nate says patiently.

“So, I’ll be going now,” Wade says, because they’re in one of Nate’s hotel rooms. Nate probably wants to get to sleep. Maybe jerk off, since the blow job thing didn’t pan out.

“Or you can stay, handsome.”

It doesn’t sound like a lie. Not that Cable lies. He’s a blunt motherfucker. Wade likes that about him.

“That’s so sappy. I bet you also want to hold me and tell me everything will be all right, too, yeah?”

Nathan raises an eyebrow at that, but he also opens up his arms, which Wade immediately takes advantage of.

“Sorry I didn’t put out,” Wade says, pressing close.

“Wade--”

“I guess I have to take professional cocksucker off my business card.”

“Jesus, Wade.”

“I’d say you could put something in my mouth to shut me up, but I might cry.”

“I’d hate to see a pretty boy like you cry.”

“Keep talking like that, I might cry anyway.”

“You keep talking, and I might have to keep holding you.”

Nathan pulled him closer. Like he was something precious and not damaged at all.

“I owe you a blow job,” Wade says, like he’s worried that Nate thinks he’ll never finish what he started.

“You don’t owe me shit,” Nathan replies, on cue, like some sort of comfort-y wet dream. Only it’s a dry dream, because no one’s getting off at all right now. It’s disappointing, but getting off would be even more so.

“You give good hold,” Wade says. “Not too squeezy. I’m not too squished. Just enough squish.”

“Gotta be careful with the arm.”

“Not with me, you don’t.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Shut up. Don’t treat me so good.”

Nate put his hand over Wade’s mouth. “No.”


End file.
